<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy and Pumpkin by h0neyboba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689378">Daisy and Pumpkin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba'>h0neyboba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Skatepark AU, skimmons - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons + “Skatepark AU”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisy and Pumpkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful evening, Daisy, Hunter, Mack, and Bobbi all at the skatepark enjoying the last moments of summer. Daisy’s just breaking in her new skateboard (thanks to Hunter buying her a Rip N Dip Daisy Daze board for her birthday) when suddenly a stubby little pug is biting onto her board. “Ah! Dog!” Daisy exclaims with a smile in her voice, jumping off her board to avoid hurting the dog that’s now latched onto it. She lands on her butt with a small “oof” as Hunter starts laughing, observing the situation from nearby. “Dogs got your board?” Bobbi grins, skating over to Daisy and giggling as she watches the dog tug at the board. “Yes, dog has indeed got my board.” The brunette says, adjusting her beanie on her head as she tries to shoo the dog off. She’s on her knees as she plays tug of war with the dog, its stubby tail wagging in the air. “Pumpkin! No!” A voice calls out making Daisy look up from the board. The owner of the voice (and presumably the dog) sets her bike down on the grass and runs over to Daisy’s group, picking up the stubby black pug and sighing. “Let go, her skateboard isn’t a toy.” The brit says, making Daisy blush and freeze for a second. “Daisy, an attractive brittish woman’s dog is hanging onto your skateboard, don’t just stand here like a log.” Bobbi whispers to her, nudging her with her elbow. “Ah..uhm this your dog?” Daisy smiles sheepishly, holding onto the opposite end of the skateboard as the owner tries to gently pry the dog off. “Yes, I’m so very sorry about this..Pumpkin let go.” The woman says, trying to hold back laughing as her dog wags her tail. “No no, she’s adorable.” The brunette smiles, biting her lip to stop her own laughter as she plays tug of war. “And dog’s pretty cute too.” She adds on after a heartbeat, glancing up to see the brits blush. Eventually with the help of Mack and a few embarrassed pleads from the owner, Pumpkin the pug lets go, making the brit fall back a bit as she cradles the dog in her arms. “Are you okay?” Daisy asks as soon as the dog lets go of her board, moving to help up the very attractive stranger. The brit nods and puts her dog down momentarily, taking Daisy’s hand and pulling herself up with it. In the second that the women puts Pumpkin down, he starts to scurry over to Daisy’s board, jaws open and waiting. Luckily, Daisy catches him in time and scoops him up in her arms, petting his head gently as she walks back over to the brit. “Here ya go.” She hums, handing the woman back her board eating dog. “Thank you..” The brit trails off, realizing that she’s never gotten the other woman’s name. “Daisy Johnson.” Daisy says, holding her hand out for her to shake. She shifts Pumpkin into her left arm as she shakes Daisy’s hand, a smile on her face “Jemma Simmons, nice to meet you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“and that kids was how I met your mother”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>